Open! Gate of the Warlock!
by Epic Ebi
Summary: After the Zero Requiem, Lelouch didn't become a part of the Collective Unconscious. Instead, he became a resident in the Spirit World. Who were these Celestial Spirits, and why did Lelouch have a key that could summon him? LelouchxVirgo, one-shot. Offer to continue this has possibly been filled at the moment.


**(A/N: I have to thank OBSERVER01 for this story idea, which I think is a good one; and it is a shame that this person doesn't have the ability to write it on their own. But regardless, I'm grateful for this person to come to me and suggest that I write it.**

**So yeah, I've already planned many other ideas where I make Lelouch go off somewhere after his death – I do think I have an abundance under my belt – but it's just good material to start the story with no matter how I look at it. It's harder for me to change the canon of something than it looks – the exception being **_**Fairy Chess**_**, which I have a lot of fun diverging from **_**Fairy Tail**_**'s canon in order to further my own ambitions for story-telling. So anyway, there's no amnesia cliché here, just straight from the Zero Requiem and to the world of Fairy Tail. I have a clever twist here that all of you might like. What is it?**

**Read and find out.)**

**I do not own **_**Code Geass**_** (if I did, the ending wouldn't be so secretive) or **_**Fairy Tail**_** (if I did, I'd explore the romance option a little more, even if it is Shonen).**

* * *

"Where the hell am I!?"

That was the first thing Lelouch vi Britannia said after he realised where he was. Here were the hints he was presented with that showed he wasn't one with the Collective Unconscious. One: there were spirits everywhere, particularly these annoying little snowmen who followed him everywhere and jumped on him more than once. Second: there were other various spirits that looked like people – examples being a guy wearing a tuxedo, and a girl who looked like she was cosplaying for the furry fandom in the anime community (not something the Collective Unconscious – if it had half a brain – would want to be a part of in the first place). And third: there was a giant man with a white moustache who flat-out said to him, welcome to the Celestial Spirit World, where he had been chosen to be a Celestial Spirit.

"I just told you; you're in the Celestial Spirit World, where you have been chosen to become a resident of said world," the Celestial Spirit King re-explained.

"Shut up! That isn't what I meant!" Lelouch shouted, silencing the King. "What I was asking was why I'm not a part of the Collective Unconscious! This isn't exactly what I planned for when I died!"

"Collective Unconscious?" the King's voice boomed. "Are you perhaps referring to C's World?"

"Ah-!" _So he knows what I'm talking about after all._ "Yes, I am."

Silence lingered before the King burst out with laughter, confusing Lelouch. "Now I know why you're confused! You thought you were going to be absorbed into the Collective Unconscious, didn't you?"

"Well, that was the plan…"

"Then here's a question for you: Do you know what C's World looks like?"

"It looks like the planet Jupiter."

"Exactly! Where do you think you are, then?"

"…" Lelouch couldn't believe the implication. "You mean to tell me I'm standing on a planet consisting entirely of hydrogen?"

"Correct!" And the King laughed again, taking pleasure in the expression written all over Lelouch's face. "In fact, you're located in the Eye itself."

"No way…!" _So then, this is what was hiding inside the Storm all this time…_ He took his time looking around the area and taking note of all of the beautiful scenery that surrounded him. He had to admit, it was a magnificent spectacle to behold, even if it didn't make a whole lot of sense.

The former Demon Emperor sighed. "Okay, I'll believe you. So then…what exactly am I doing here? Why am I here instead of the Collective Unconscious?"

The Celestial Spirit King sat in his throne upright. "It is because I have chosen you to be a resident here, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Hmph, so you know about everything I did then, huh…"

"That I do. And yet, I chose you anyway. And that is what you're confused about, if I'm not mistaken."

"That's right. I have no reason to be living in paradise; not after everything I did."

"I will admit that your actions were highly questionable, and that you very well shouldn't be here because of that. However, I decided to make you a Celestial Spirit because I could see why you did what you did. And that…is reason enough for me and everyone else here in the Celestial Spirit World to allow you to live here."

Lelouch chuckled, thinking the King was crazy, but he accepted it regardless. "Tell me, will I meet anyone I knew that had died, here in this world?"

"I'm afraid not," the King answered without skipping a beat. "Only those who have greatly contributed to the change of their world are eligible to arrive here."

_So then…that means I won't ever face Euphemia – or anyone for that matter – again…_ "I see…" _Well then…there's no leaving here anyway, so I may as well adapt._ "So what do I do here? Lounge around and do nothing for all of eternity?"

"I think not." The ruler of the World held out his palm and a flash of light revealed a key. "Take it." He chucked it at Lelouch, who caught it and examined it.

It was black. The teeth of the key were shaped like the top of the king chess piece Lelouch was all too familiar with. The insignia engraved on the other end of the key was the mark of Geass against a black background. Lelouch had to admit that it was quite a fascinatingly well-designed ornament.

"What is this?" he asked.

"That is the key that will summon you to Earth Land," the King replied.

"Earth Land?"

"Correct. It is a world different from your own. Instead of the power of Geass, the world is full of magic and wizards. There are also guilds in which these wizards join and go on jobs to make money."

"Sounds like a fantasy novel," Lelouch remarked.

"Your world wasn't much of an exception itself, you know." The King stood up and folded his arms. "Virgo," he called.

The Zodiac Spirit emerged from underground with her head popping out and next to Lelouch's feet, freaking him out. "Yes?"

_What the hell? This is Virgo, the zodiac spirit in astrology? Not what I expected…_ Lelouch didn't get it. He figured if he tried to understand, he would just go crazy.

"Show our new Spirit, Zero, around the Celestial Spirit World for him."

_Zero?_ He looked down and was shocked to find that he was wearing the full attire of Zero, with his mask now in his free hand. _So then…as a Celestial Spirit I have to be known as Zero…_

"Very well, Your Majesty." Virgo turned to face Lelouch, now known as Zero to anyone who doesn't know his real name. "Please follow me, Master Zero."

* * *

He did, and the two of them walked around the World as Virgo carefully explained to Lelouch everything there was to know about it. It turned out that Earth Land was another dimension that the spirits of this world travel to when they are called upon by a wizard capable of summoning them. He understood it pretty easily, even though it was all so baffling to him at first.

He would get used to it, he figured.

"And that is everything you need to know, Master Zero."

"Please, stop calling me that," he insisted as the two of them kept walking. "I don't like it when you do that."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty."

"Not that either."

"My Prince?"

"No! Just Lelouch is fine with me. You don't have to call me Zero or any of those other titles I had before I arrived here."

"I see," said Virgo as she pulled out her whip. "Punishment time?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would I want to do that?"

"I must be punished for my actions."

Lelouch would've pointed out the absurdity had it not been for the fact that she reminded the man of himself. Actually, she reminded Lelouch of himself so much that it sort of scared him (in the sense of wanting to be punished, that is; not the possible masochism). "Listen," he said. "You don't have to be punished for something like calling me a name I didn't want to be called."

Virgo was a little surprised by his words.

"You had no ill-intent behind your actions. Therefore you don't need to be punished."

"…" Virgo then changed into her trademark bikini, emerging from a puff of smoke first. "Perhaps this is more suitable then?"

"No! It isn't!" he shouted, covering his eyes for a split-second while blushing. "Man, what possessed you to make you think wearing a bikini was an example of punishment anyway?"

Virgo changed back into her maid outfit with a concerned look on her face. "Very well then, Ma- Lelouch…"

"That's better." The new Celestial Spirit walked off to explore a little bit. "Besides, there was no need to call me 'Master' in the first place," he called over his shoulder. "You and I are both equal in this world, are we not?"

"Ah-!" This brought back memories for Virgo. Not many other people she knew had the kind of personality that the new spirit Zero had. She remembered one time long ago when she was the servant for someone like him. Back then, she thought she fell in love with him, despite only being a maid and nothing more. But her master always treated her differently from anyone else, and he loved her platonically.

Seeing Lelouch doing the same thing brought a smile to her face, and a little blush to her cheeks.

* * *

It had been a few years in the Celestial Spirit World's time zone (meaning he arrived long before the dragons disappeared) since Lelouch died. He got used to it fairly quickly, and even tested out his new abilities as a spirit with magic. His magic was called 'The Power of the King' according to the real king of the realm, and it was quite unique in Lelouch's opinion. What he could basically do was place a symbol of Geass on an object and give it an order to do a specific task. For example, he could place the mark on a plant and tell it to bloom, and it would do it, given it was a flower to begin with. He could also place a mark on a person or a spirit (which he tested by using random spirits lurking around) to do squats for ten minutes, and that spirit would do it. He also found he could use his magic on the target more than once, unlike his Geass (which he still had, because his magic wasn't permanent like his Geass was), so it proved to be very handy.

Everything else about The Power of the King was pretty much the same as his Geass, only now he didn't need eye-contact anymore, but only had to touch things if he wanted to (he didn't have to touch with just his hands either, he found out).

Lelouch and Virgo became great friends over time, and some of the other spirits were spreading rumours (which came from the King himself no less) that they were a couple. Lelouch would always bark back, saying it wasn't like that and that his care for her was platonic, but Virgo didn't help whenever she was asked about what she thought of him, to which she replied, "Lelouch is a very special man that I care for dearly."

Gossip was never Lelouch's best friend, even in a world full of assumingly dead spirits…

But he had to admit, even though at this point he only saw Virgo as a great friend (he wasn't sure if it was more than that himself), she was indeed very attractive. Of course, he wasn't going to out-right admit that, seeing as how he would never hear the end of it from all of his other friends (which pretty much consisted of all of the spirits in the Celestial Spirit World – it wasn't like you could avoid those you didn't like, so you were kind of forced to become friends with everyone), but he still admired her charm.

Although he did wish she would stop pulling out the masochistic equipment from nowhere.

"Hey there, Lelouch," Leo greeted one day.

"Leo, I swear: if you're going to bug me about Virgo one more time, I will end you on the spot," he threatened.

Leo, while holding back laughter, said to him, "No no; I'm not here about that – honest!"

"Then what is it?"

Leo was more serious now. "It's just that you haven't chosen to throw your Key into Earth Land yet."

_Oh, so that's what he came here for…_ "What about it?"

"It's just strange. I mean, don't you want to have an owner of your power?"

"Not especially at this point in my life. What's your point?"

"Well, I know a great wizard who would gladly accept you into her team."

"I am not going to be with Lucy Heartfilia, Leo." Yes, Lelouch had heard of Lucy and Fairy Tail in general. It was because Leo wouldn't shut up about them, or any of the other spirits for that matter (a particular favourite Lelouch liked to hear about Fairy Tail from was Aquarius – he found it amusing whenever she went on a rant about how useless Lucy was).

"Damn you're quick to figure it out… But hey, why not?"

"I'd rather _not_ be associated with the antics of a wizard who comes closer to death than any other Celestial Spirit wizard that I am aware of."

Leo sighed. "You're no fun… Well, call me if you reconsider." And then he walked off.

"Hmph, I wouldn't count on it anytime soon."

Virgo appeared before Zero. "Hello Lelouch."

"Hello Virgo."

"When are you going to visit Earth Land?"

Lelouch sighed heavily. _Not again…_ "Look, I understand your concern for me trying to find a Celestial Spirit wizard to make a contract with, but as of now, I have no intention of doing as such."

Virgo continued. "I don't understand what is so difficult about it."

"Maybe you don't, but that's how I feel." _The truth is…I…_

"Very well." Suddenly a torture device appeared beside her. "Shall I be punished then?"

"You're never going to stop doing that, are you?" he said with a sweat drop.

* * *

_The truth is…I…don't feel it necessary for me to make my existence known to everyone. Although my power is certainly useful, does that mean I have to share it with those who have enough power as it is? The only Celestial Spirit wizard who I have any interest in making a contract with is this young girl named Yukino, but that's because of two factors: she's the only one who can open a Gate apart from Lucy, and Lucy and her guild don't interest me; they're too foolhardy in my opinion._

_It isn't like I don't understand everyone's concern for me. After all, I'm the newest arrival in the Celestial Spirit World; the newest addition ever since 'Plue' as he's called by Leo and the other zodiacs, made an appearance. So I can at least see their point, but…_

…_what's wrong with waiting until the right time? _

* * *

Tragedy struck on the 16th of December, when Acnologia destroyed Tenrou Island. Of course, all of the Celestial Spirits knew that everyone was alright, but now they couldn't be summoned until further notice. It was inconvenient for quite a few of the residents in the Spirit World.

Except for Lelouch, who anticipated this would happen when Grimoire Heart made an appearance.

However, seven years passed without much trouble, and soon the Grand Magic Games started.

Reluctantly, during the time period after Team Tenrou disappeared and as soon as they returned, Lelouch finally started going out with Virgo. It wasn't because he was being pressured by everyone else, but Virgo was extremely upset about not being summoned by Lucy for such a long time. She was starting to crack a little, and Lelouch stood in to help her snap out of it; to comfort her.

He didn't expect Virgo to kiss him after he helped her though. And that was how their relationship took the next step. In the end, Lelouch didn't mind the change (although it sure did take a while to shut everyone up about it).

But now that the Grand Magic Games were finally happening, things were looking lively in the Celestial Spirit World again.

Lelouch actually got to meet Natsu and his team of friends during the Celestial Spirit World's party. He could say that he liked talking with Erza, Grey (even though he kept telling him to stop stripping), and even Lucy. But Natsu always kept asking him for a fight to see how strong he was, which Lelouch time and time again kept telling him 'no'. Zero didn't like it when Happy told – as he called it, 'army of Plues' – to jump on top of him when he wasn't expecting it.

But the party ended, and Lelouch admitted that Fairy Tail wasn't as bad as he first thought. Seeing their determination on Tenrou Island, the struggle of the last remnants of the guild in Team Tenrou's absence, and talking to the more sensible members of the guild, won him over to their side.

_Fairy Tail…isn't as bad as I first thought._

With the Grand Magic Games now underway, Lelouch watched from the Celestial Spirit World all of the major events that occurred. He decided not to interfere with any of it; merely see how strong Fairy Tail became in such a short time.

However, something different was about to happen…

Yukino had just been kicked out of Sabre Tooth after being completely humiliated by the Guild Master of the monster of a guild, due to her suffering a loss from Kagura of Mermaid Heel. That was the final straw for Lelouch. He had been observing Yukino for quite some time, wondering if she was going to be okay when she enrolled into Sabre Tooth. He was right to watch, because now he was going to unleash hell on her former guild partners for the utter embarrassment they inflicted upon her.

Before he prepared to leave, Virgo approached him. "Are you going to help her out?"

"Yes…"

"All I can say is good luck to you. You'll need quite a bit of magic to open your own Gate without a summoner."

Lelouch turned to look at her. "Thank you." He walked up and kissed her. "I'll be back soon."

"Right."

And with that, Lelouch put on his mask and made his first venture into Earth Land ever since he became a Celestial Spirit.

He arrived at the front door of the place Sabre Tooth was staying at in Crocus. It was night-time; the perfect time to showcase just how menacing Lelouch really was when he was serious. After this, he was going to have Yukino establish a contract and take his Key, which was currently in his pocket. If she deserved any help, it was his that he was going to give. No more waiting for the right person – Yukino _was_ the right person.

He placed his hand on the door and issued a command. _Explode in my forward direction._

Suddenly the doors exploded spectacularly, hitting a few members of Sabre Tooth in the process. Zero then proceeded to walk into the building, planting Geass Mines (as he called his attacks) on the ground from the touch of his feet and exploding them as people tried to rush from behind him, making contact with where he stood previously. He declared with a cool, calm and yet authoritative voice, "I am…_Zero_!"

"Zero? Ha, who's this joker?" Sting mocked.

Zero took another step and planted a Mine under his foot with the command: destroy the ground beneath Sting's feet. Without warning, the ground was torn apart as Sting got hit by Zero's spell and was flung into a wall.

"Sting!" cried his cat friend, Lector.

Rogue prepared to attack, but he was stopped by the Guild Master, Gemma, with an outstretched hand.

"Who are you, and why have you attacked my guild?" the bastard of a Guild Master asked with a frustrated tone in his voice.

"I am the symbol of hope; the bringer of justice! I destroy the greater evil with the lesser of two evils! I am Zero: the man who will _bring your_ _end_!"

_Thus the tale has concluded…_

* * *

**(A/N: …well, not really. If someone else wants to perhaps continue this, then feel free to do so; just PM me or ask me on Deviantart – my name is EpicEbi. Don't forget to give me and OBSERVER01 credit for the idea, because I like to think of this as a joint project, which makes sense.**

**This was actually a lot of fun to write; not to mention it was the quickest – not the shortest – story I have written. I must have written this in less than two hours, because I was blitzing though it like my dinner. But I greatly enjoyed it, and I do hope there are other authors who are perhaps interested in continuing this. I may have ideas on what to do next, but I would want to see how the rest of **_**Fairy Tail**_** goes before I tried writing more of this. So I'll leave it in the hands of anyone who has their own ideas on what to do with this.**

**Review and tell me what you think. Don't forget to check out any of my other stories that you may be interested in.**

**See ya later.)**


End file.
